Quick-Switch
The Quick-Switch is a type of scam that is done by desperate individuals who think people are even more stupid than they are. It mainly involves selling an item, and trying to switch it to a similar-looking but cheaper item when the other person isn't looking. History Back during RSC or before the second trade screen was introduced, trading with other people was risky because they could potentially switch an item for a less valuable one when you weren't looking, and you wouldn't have enough time to revert your mistake before they accepted too and you paid a absurd amount for a mithril scimitar. The second trade screen helped matters because people could see what they were getting, unless they weren't paying attention or they were just stupid. After a while and during the 'safe mode' RuneScape period, Jagex added a large red flashing ! to any trade which had been modified to be lower value. When all hell broke loose Of course, when The Great Turnback happened, people starting trying to scam again en masse ''and while most of the kids doggedly tried to scam their way to a godsword with Doubling Money, some people realised how certain items look completely the same and thought that by offering a very unsuspicious deal to people they would be easily fooled into losing millions. This worked effectively for a month or so, until in addition to the ! Jagex added a CHECK OTHER PLAYER'S OFFER! which stuck around for forty thousand years until you were absolutely certain that what you are buying is indeed a shark and not a worthless-shark-like-object-that-strangely-costs-the-same-amount. So the scammers tried to work around this, using the following example. ''"Sell saradomin sword 3m 3 seconds to trade" Seems initially like either a pointless exercise in time wasting or just a way to attempt to troll people, instead after your probably gullible victim is now trying to put up 3M and accept as fast as he can, instead the other person puts up a White 2h sword and NOW decides to accept twice. It took 3 seconds to trade apparently, and another 3 seconds for the idiot to realise he's wasted 3M of his RWTed money. Some of these instead say 'trade fast' or 'I have to go' which is extremely flawed logic, because apparently since you have to log for the night (or get your homework done, RuneScape isn't going to help your grades sonny) ''you're 1.) going to sell an item for far less than its actually worth and 2.) start randomly declining and say "pls be faster I have to goooooo" despite the fact YOU'RE slowing it down. And in case you think this sort of stuff doesn't happen... Then there you go. Of course, despite this being around for 4 months now, they still haven't managed to create a response for when someone goes up to them and says "why?" Examples - so you don't fall for this. Common (as in 'are you really trying that on me?') '''Saradomin Sword '---> White 2h sword/Steel 2h sword (although props to the guy who tried replacing it with an un-noted steel sword, blind and stupid is not a good combination) Dragon chain set '---> Red dragonhide set '''Easter Egg '---> Stripy Pirate Shirt (although the vast majority of people trying this one don't even have an Easter Egg to begin with) '''Uncommon (as in 'right, whats the catch then kiddo?') Abyssal Whip '---> Toktz-Ket-Xil (obby shield) '''Santa Hat '---> Fez (despite the two genuinely looking nothing like each other) 'Barrows armour set '---> Adamant armour set '''Ahrims robeskirt ---> Black skirt Not currently used (but still mentioned so you know not to fall for them) 'Verac's Helm '---> Adamant/Iron Full Helm 'Godsword '---> cheaper Godsword (e.g. AGS to BGS) 'Trimmed/God Rune sets '---> standard Rune armour sets 'H'ween masks '---> Dragon masks Generally the immediate giveaway is if they are selling it for far lower than the Grand Exchange price - they've honestly got a better chance if they offered it for slightly under - people wouldn't automatically know it was a scam. A notable variation on the 'sell for an apparent very low price' ''is the ''buy for ' ''(for example, "buy bandos gs 10M fast") and the wannabe-scammer attempts (and fails) to switch it for 10K and get away with it.